Talk:Monk 1/ fighter 32/ weapon master 7
Monk abuse Yes, I do have non-Monk-abusing builds too. :) Faldred 07:29, 21 September 2006 (PDT) Optimization (from the main page) This build would be better if it started with a 15 STR and a 16 CON, then took Epic Strength VII at level 39 for the general feat. End result is +1 Fort, +20 HP. There is probably way too much fighter, more Weapon Master would probably be more useful. There are two ways to achieve this: Taking 12 extra WM levels (19 total) preserves the early Devastating Critical and grants a +3 AB at the cost of 40 HP (Epic Toughness III and IV); If you can wait on Devastating Critical, taking 18 extra WM levels (25 total) would be optimal, granting +5 AB at the cost of 80 HP (Epic Toughness I - IV). -- August 2007 *The first point looks valid. Any objections to making that change to this build? The second point looks like 70.234.243.48 would like to create new pages for the Monk 1/ Fighter 20/ Weapon Master 19 and Monk 1/ Fighter 14/ Weapon Master 25 variants. --The Krit 21:22, 5 September 2007 (UTC) * On second thought, probably better than great strength or epic toughness at level 39 would be great dexterity. That gives +1 reflex, +1 AC, -20 HP. The extra AC is probably worth the hit points. --The Krit 21:55, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Kama vs. unarmed damage I removed the following note: The damage differential between a kama (3.5 average) and unarmed (10.5 average) is quickly made very small by the extra damage added by weapon enhancement (+5), specialization feat (+6), and strength (+11 main hand, +5 off hand) bonuses (total of +22 main hand, +16 off hand) -- this doesn't include any extra weapon effects such as energy damage. Gaining the two extra attacks increases the damage potential more so than the base weapon damage. Why did I remove it? The average damage for an unarmed medium-sized character with only 1 monk level is 3.5, not 10.5. In addition, the strength bonus applies to unarmed attacks, and weapon specialization could have been taken in unarmed, so this whole argument kind of falls apart. --The Krit 02:06, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Plate mail option With full metal plate, the number of attacks is reduced to 4 in the main hand.Leigeana Dankub 08:57, 18 March 2008 (UTC) EmpireGuard's critique *yes it could also lose one level of fighter (or taking the monk level last) to max tumble to get +4 to AC. you could also take elf over dwarf to make getting 15 to dex not as costly. In fact by doing that you up your str by one and drop and epic toughness feat and get a better AB. I would take stats more like this with a elf strength 17, Dexterity 15, Constitution 8, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 12, Charisma 8 or just lose the str and up the make the wisdom 14 and Dexterity 16 for a better AC. anyway I recommend changing this so it doesn't have full plate. --EmpireGuard 07:52, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Awful This is a massively awful build. No one in their right mind should make it. Shouldn't it be posted in the Epic Character Builders Guild on Bioware's site, anyhow? Since when is the wiki a place to post builds, let alone awful ones? --198.110.88.211 April 2008 *This wiki has been a place to post builds since around February 2006. (See Talk:Main Page#Character building concepts.) If you think this should be changed, the place to discuss that would be category talk:character builds. --The Krit 17:22, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Even more Weaponmaster? What about going for Monk6/Fighter6/Weaponmaster28? Taking 4Monk/6Fighter/10Weaponmaster pre epic for BAB of 29 at Lvl40. Taking Human, you lose EWF:Kama and all the Epic Toughness Feats but gain: Knockdown, ImpKnockdown, +7AB, +12 AC. Pre Epic Feats: Dodge(1), WF:Kama(3),Expertise(6),ImpCrit:Kama(9), Powerattack(12), Great Cleave(15), Two-Weapon Fighting(18) Human Bonus Feat: Mobility(1) Fighter Bonus Feats: Spring Attack(5), Whirlwind Attack(6), WS:Kama(8), Ambidexterity(10) Epic Feats: GreatStr I-VII WM Epic Bonus Feats: ImpTWF(23), Epic Prowess(26), ArmorSkin(30), Overwhelming Critical:Kama(33), Devastating Critical:Kama(36), EWF:Kama(40) Taking Monk 5 at 27 and Monk 6 at 37 for getting Tumble to 30 and 40 Str 16 Dex 15 Con 8 Wis 14 Int 14 Cha 8 First Stat at 4 goes to Dex as you get to 28 Dex with a +12 Item which equals the best Heavy Armor and you add your Wisdom Bonus of 8 (14+12Item), rest to Str. I didn't know where to put the last point so i took Int14 for 1 more skillpoint per lvl. It's not meant to be a build I would play. Overwhelming Critical and Devastating Critical come pretty late. It's meant as the maximum possible abuse of max Kama attacks because of Monk, max AB for those Attacks (19BAB pre epi/max WM+AB) and thus maximum crit chance and decently high DC for Devastating Critical. More AC than the built mentioned because of 40 Tumble and Wis bonus to AC. I apologize if some of this text is not proper english. I'm not a native speaker and haven't had much practice since school. (don't know if someone here already uses this nickname, if so, i'm not the one. first post here) -- 16:06, December 2, 2009 (UTC)aCid * That would be a different build. It could possibly be written up in a different article, but not in this one. As for your nickname, you are welcome to create an account and claim that name if it is available. --The Krit 22:49, December 2, 2009 (UTC) PvP recommendation Can someone support the note "This build is not recommended on PvP servers, where it is considered sub-par due to its low AC and AB" (added by anonymous user )? I see a base attack one short of max, strength one short of max (excluding half-orcs and RDDs), and AC that can be buffed through two abilities. Is it really so bad as to warrant that note? (Not to mention that suitability is environment-dependent, so such conclusions should probably not be put into articles.) --The Krit 22:05, April 3, 2012 (UTC)